Hidden Within
by Beth2000
Summary: Ever hear the saying everything's perfect until it's not? Well that implies to Percy, Annabeth and Grover's life right now. Every since a son a Demeter entered the picture. Now they watch as everyone in camp turns their back on them and they are sucked into world. As they struggle to make their life's up again back home struggle even more under a unseen theat. Chaos. Percabeth. T.
**Summary:** **Ever hear the saying everything's perfect until it's not? Well that implies to Percy, Annabeth and Grover's life right now. Every since a son a Demeter entered the picture. Now they watch as everyone in camp turns their back on them and they are sucked into world. As they struggle to make their life's up again back home struggle even more under a unseen theat.**

 **Classification: Chaos story**

 **Parings: Percabeth**

 **Rating: T**

* * *

Ever hear that saying everything's perfect until it's not? Yeah well as demigods that basically is our life's motto, the moment everything seems peaceful or survivable the Fates throw a wrench in your plans. Weather it's a God, Titan or, in my case, a certain son of Demeter.

When George first stepped over the boarded I thought nothing of it. He was sixteen (a year younger than me) he had raven black hair and earth brown eyes. He was extremely handsome with his sharp jaw and hot six pack (or so the Aphrodite girls say) but I couldn't see past his ugly attitude. He was a complete asshole. He was cocky, bitichy, selfish and arrogant. So basically he was nothing compared to my seaweed brain. But he didn't show he true colours until a few weeks later.

On the tour of camp he seemed nice enough, I guess he was still adjusting. The only thing that threw me off was him saying that always knew he was special. But I didn't think about it much, I mean who doesn't think they are special.

One week later Percy came back from visiting New Rome. All of his friends and a few people that heard of him, that included George, ran up the hill to greet him.

As soon as he saw me he dropped his bag and ran over to give me a big kiss. Everyone cat called and whistled while me and Percy waved them off on perfect sync. After a good five minutes we broke apart and Percy contiuned to greet everyone.

Percy greeted George lastly the briefly shook hands, Percy smiling widely and George scowling.

"So you're the great Percy Jackson. I expect... more."

Percy smile dropped for a few second before he shrugged and walked back to me and Grover.

"What was that about?" Grover questioned.

Percy glanced over his should at the son of Demeter, who was talking to everyone else, and shrugged.

* * *

About a week Percy, Grover, and I were walking along the beach, and Percy was smiling like an idiot.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and asked him why. His reply was simply,

"I've been at camp a whole week and not one girl has flirted with me, they are all over the new kid." He said happily. I thought for a second and realized he was right. Both mine and Grovers eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"That's the first time in over..."

"A year." He finished for me proudly. We all laughed loudly before continuing our walk.

* * *

The very next day the comments started. George keep making snarky comments here and there about Percy. Percy just shrugged them off, he's gone through the routine before (or so he tells me), but I couldn't. What was he up too?

About a week later when the comments weren't enough the rumours started. A bunch of rumours were spreading around camp about Percy. And let me tell you they were not nice. Some where that Percy hated teaching people beneath his level in sparring, that they were a waste of time. Or that he thought that he was the best and everyone else just followed him along like lost puppies.

The first to turn on him were everyone who didn't know Percy well. They started to despise him. It got to the point that they hated him so much that they would refuse to let him teach them swordplay. They wanted George instead, even though he was a beginner too. Percy immediately stopped, not wanted to upset them even more.

Even though he never said it I knew it was upsetting him, he loved teaching.

About a three weeks after George came to camp him and Percy were sent on a quest together to retrieve a demigod.

Later that night the son of Demeter walked across the border carrying a seven year demigod and dragging Percy, who was passed out. Immediately he claimed "Percy was so scared he fell and knocked himself out and I had to take down the Minotaur with my bare hands."

That night as Grover and I sat in the infirmary with a unconscious Percy everyone else celebrated 'heroic George'.

Percy woke up the next day with a slight concussion. When we asked him about what happened he claimed that there was a hellhound following the three and the little seven year old and George got scared and ran behind a tree. He quickly killed it before getting whacked in the back of the head and blacking out.

I glance at Grover for a second before he nodded, indicating Percy was telling the truth. Percy noticed the exchange and we explained what George had said.

"I thought he was lying last night." Grover claimed after I finished my story.

"But why would he?" I asked.

"I don't think he likes me much." Percy stated.

"Do you think it's because everyone respects Percy so much? Because he's so well liked?" Grover question.

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

Things sort of quieted down after the quest. I mean yes rumors were going around like wildfire and yes all the newbie hated Percy guts, but he still had all his friends and he was fine.

I don't think George liked that. After three days of semi-peace things turned around and took a nosedive.

Slowly one by one by one our friends broke off. First it was Jason after Percy said 'that Rome was lucky that Jason left and he took over' and more. Soon that relationship fizzed out.

Next was Piper. After Percy made a comment on how Piper and Jason relationship was doomed from the beginning (which it really was, they moved too fast because of the war and once everything settled down they found out they really didn't like each other and had a terrible break up.) and that Jason was lucky to be out. Leo left when a comment on how his moms death was his fault floated around.

Katie, Travis, Connor, Will, Jake, Hazel, and Frank all broke off within a week. So Percy was left with Clarisse (shocker I know), Chris, Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Malcolm, Grover, and I.

Then came the rumour spread about Rachel. It's too bad, I can't even say it. And let's say from there the right of us were down to seven.

When slams went out about Chris him and Clarisse left. Then Nico left after Percy apparently said Bianca's death was all because of her brother. That along with another gossip story about her and Luke turned Thalia against him after getting kicked out of the hunters. And so he was left with three others.

But then the worst of all came out. Percy was spotted cheating on me, apparently him and Chelsea (an annoying daughter of Hecate) were caught making out in the woods by several people.

After that I lost faith. _What if everyone else was right and I was just blind,_ I thought. In losing me Percy also lost Malcolm. The only he was still friends with Percy was because he trusted me. After Percy cheated all respect went out the window.

Percy tried talking to me many times but I ignored him.

"If you want me to talk to you next time don't cheat!"

"But Annabeth I didn't!"

"BULLSHIT!"

After that I pretty much stormed away. About a week after that incident I was sitting in the meadow of the Council of Cloven Elders when George came at sat by me.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly. When I didn't answer, or even look for the matter, he sighed.

"You know I was dating Chelsea, right? She cheated on me too, you're not alone in this." That caught my attention. Finally I looked over my eyes burning slightly.

"I know a way to get them back." He said starting to lean in. I heard a twig snap in the background but I was to occupied to notice. Right before his lips touched mine I pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry. B-but I have to go." I rushed out before sprinting back to my cabin. I layed in my bed for half and hour just thinking about everything. Grover walked in without me even noticing. For a half goat he can sure be stealthy.

"You know he would never cheat on you right?" He said startling me out of my thoughts.

I burst into laughter, "Yeah right. Listen I know you're his best friend but you can't even ignore the fact that five people saw him." I say quietly at the end.

"Do you really think I would still be friends with Percy if he was lying? There's a reason why I'm staying by his side, even though everyone hates him, even though Juniper broke up with me because I was friends with him, even though Chiron is now starting in dislike him. The only reason why I stick by him," His voice dropped to just a whisper now.

"is because I can read emotions, and I know how to sense someone is telling the truth."

I was quiet for a bit trying to let the information sink in. I was such an idiot but still,

"What about Cara, Mark, Sky, Tiffany, and Rob? They all saw him."

"Percy's not the only one with black hair." And with that he left.

* * *

I say the for who knows how long. I finally snapped out of my thought when Malcolm shook my shoulder.

"Hey you should get some rest, were all going to bed now."

"I can't, I have the find Percy!"

"Annabeth no. You don't have to listen to a word that filthy cheating-" I didn't hear the rest cause I was running out the door toward cabin three.

Without even knocking in barged in startling Percy. His eyes widened at the sight of me, I mean I have been either avoiding or yelling at him for the past week. His hair was in knots, he had dark bags under his eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in a week. Before he could say anything I surged forwards and kissed him square on the lips. He was too shocked to even kiss back. But after about minute the shock wears off and he finally kissed back.

"Annabeth.." He said pulling back while holding my cheek.

"Sh... I'm so sorry I should have known you would never cheat. I-I don't know.."

"Annabeth it's okay. If the tables were turned I would have reacted the same way. But what's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Grover."

"Ahh..." He stretched out playing with one of her curls. Suddenly he stopped and dropped his hand the fidget with the helm of his shirt, a sign that he's upset.

"I-I just want to say that whatever happened when.. um... you know... I don't care about. All that I care about is that I love you." He said not meeting my eyes. All of a sudden it hit me what he was talking about.

"You were in the woods today." He nodded.

"I saw you and George kissing, but I want you to know that I don't care, I-"

"I didn't kiss him. He tried to kiss me but I couldn't." Finally Percy looked up.

"Why?" He question completely shocked.

"I could do that to you. Even though I thought you cheated on me I still couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why?" He repeated.

"As much as I wanted to hurt you I knew George was not the way. If I started dating George then I would have broken you completely, I don't think you could take it because I know if I were in your shoes that would be the final nail in my coffin. I wouldn't want to live anymore. And I love you way too much to let an idiot destroy you."

* * *

Word got out the next day the Percy and I were back together and let me tell you I got angry demands on why all day. Percy, Grover, and I decide early this morning not the mention George involvement, as it would only make them hate Percy more for being a 'liar', so all day I would just ignore them and continue on.

Right after campfire an angry George stomped up to me.

"You got back together with him?" He demanded. I sighed, I am hearing that way too much today.

"Yeah it was funny turns out he never cheated, it was just some other guy with black hair, Grover confirmed it." I could see the rage growing in his eyes so I took it as my cue to leave.

After that the attacks on Percy became the attacks on the three of us, but we had each other so we were fine. But it sucked when I lost my counselor spot and Grover lost his council spot. But we were surviving, barely, but still surviving.

Six weeks to the day after George showed up crumbled Percy the worst. Percy had been just grabbing some food (after dinner of course, we were banned from everything because he frighten everyone apparently) when George decided to pick a fight. Percy mainly just took the verbal abuse quietly and even calmed down Grover and I at points. Seeing no reactions George started slamming Sally.

It was like magic, one minute he was insulting Sally next minute he and his goons were knocked out cold and the three of us all had bruised knuckles. How's that for abracadabra!

Percy took off right away for his cabin with Grover and I in pursuit. When he walked in we saw Percy grabbing some of his clothes and stuffing them into his bag.

"I-I need a break. I'm sorry but I just need two day to-to clear my." Grover and I nodded our heads,

"Do whatever you need." I said helping put some shorts in the bag.

"I think I'm going to visit my mom's grave." He whispered zipping the bag close after putting his toothbrush in. Grover and I stay silent at that. I mean what can you say? How depressing it was that the world's biggest mama's boy came home from his second war glad to be alive only to find his mom and step dad dead? How awful it is that the one person who ruined Percy now only home had to insult his dead mother? Because awful and depressing doesn't even cover it.

* * *

Anyways, that was three days ago and now to the present. Percy still hasn't returned. Grover and I are worried sick. He said if didn't return in two days he would IM us. And still nothing has come in, and we have no one to share our fears with but each other.

Walking into the pavilion all the voices instantly died down to whispers. I ignore them and walk straight to Chiron.

"Chiron I think something has happened to Percy." I say as strongly as I can.

"We just want inform you Annabeth and I are going to go look for him." Grover stated.

"I'm sorry my dear one but I can't not allow it. You will have to wait a week at least." I stared at him in shock.

"But it's Percy."

"Yes I know, that's why I employ to you wait."

"It seem George has gotten to you too." I growl, "Do you know at one point I considered you my father. Now all I can see is a half horse that lost hope in the greatest thing that happened to this camp." I scream catching everyone's attention.

"And not just you. All of you." And turned around to glare at the rest of camp.

"Percy was a modest hero that never said a bad word about anyone!"

"Yeah right! Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean you have to defend him." George said standing up.

"BUT I'M NOT DEFENDING HIM. Give me one time Percy was a jerk before George came? Can anyone name one? NO! But then this asshole came waltzing in and everyone instantly fell in love with him and bought every single piece of crap he said. Percy lost all of his friends, his family because someone was jealous. Every single person turned their back on him. Heck I even did at one point until Grover told me that Percy wasn't lying about not cheating on me. He didn't say any of the crap you thought he did, he didn't blame Nico for Bianca's death, he didn't make up a rumour that got Thalia kicked out of the hunters, he didn't say those thing about everyone, yet you took the side of someone you've known for six weeks over six years! So Grover and I are going to go look for the saviour of Olympus because none of you care anymore. By all mean blame Grover and I, we don't care but if you think for one second that this is all Percy's fault than you have another thing coming for you." With that I storm out of the pavilion with Grover on my heels. At the last second we turn around.

"Percy isn't the only one with black hair." Grover says.

"And you know one time you used to be my friends, you used to be family. And now all I see is strangers in their places." I say watching as all of them slowly lower their eyes to the ground. Satisfied the two of us turn around and walk out.

* * *

The moment they left everyone was silent. They didn't know what to say, that was of course before they heard their screams.

* * *

 **Review!**

 _ **XOXO~Beth2000**_


End file.
